


College Comfort; The Shane Way

by Cretaceous_Cal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cretaceous_Cal/pseuds/Cretaceous_Cal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you're stressed during finals week? Shane Walsh saves the day, like usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Comfort; The Shane Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU- University&Modern setting. I'm not going to try to imagine what university was like when old ass Shane Walsh went. This is more of a "I'm feeling stressed and down during this week of finals, let's have some Shane Walsh fluff for comfort" one-shot. Ages are about 20-21 years old.  
> P.S. Sorry I write so much I don't know how to not.

"C'mon, baby. Let's  _go._ " A rough voice whined impressively. The source of the whimpering boredom came from a fellow student, who also happened to be someone who, one would say, be called  a  _casual_ acquaintance. At the very least, there was some strengthening bond there, but what man would admit that, especially one as macho-masculine as this? "It's nearly  _two in the morning._ "

 

"Oh, Shane, shut  _up_ for the love of god." The girl slapped her hand on her forehead, dreading the looks and whispers from other students in the library. "We're in the Quite Zone, asshole." Her brown eyes met with his, almost matching with their dark hue, and definitely matched in attitude. 

 

"You said we'd be here for a few hours." Shane lowered his whining voice into an irritated whisper. "It's been seven. Seven damn hours." Shane stared at the girl for exactly thirty seconds, he counted, before releasing an exasperating sigh and sat back in his chair with rage so quickly that he nearly fell backwards. Luck was with him as he caught himself last second with his boot hitting underneath the table with a bang. "You'd think that after such a--" 

 

_"Shh!"_

 

The girl winced and hovered over her books with humiliation as she glanced behind to see a group of students glaring at her and Shane. "Y'all got no damn respect 'round here." Shane shook his head with disgust and stood. "C'mon, Callie." Shane took it up with himself to pack the belonging's of his  _casual_ _acquaintance_ to make a quick exit. Callie sat there as her books were packed neatly into her backpack before it being slung over a strong and muscular shoulder. Of course, Shane not bringing anything, decided it was his duty to carry her bag. After all, he did just embarrass her.

 

"I'm going to murder you." Callie growled as Shane grabbed her arm and drug her out of the library.  Shane dared not to say a single word to her until she spoke and instead tried his tactic of staring at her until she spoke. "You know I'm backed up with finals, group projects, papers, and quizzes, don't you?" Callie nearly shouted the moment they left the warmth of the library. "And what the hell were you doing for the past seven hours? Playing with yourself? We;re both criminal justice majors, asshole. I know how much work you have to do!" Shane received a smack on the arm, a small gift of rage from the small girl. 

 

A laugh slid out of Shane's mouth smoothly as he bit his lip and looked at the raging girl with high amusement. "Y'know, I have all  _my_ work done, smartass." Shane raised an eyebrow as he saw an entirely new switch of rage activate in the young girl. No matter how many times he told her how much it turned him on when she got mad and hit him, she never failed to forget and lay into him. 

 

The following fifteen minutes had been full of Callie losing her cool and pushing Shane around, smacking him, punching him, and a lot of swearing. Shane lived only five minutes, walking, from campus but had been enjoying himself so much that he took three detours and feigning he was lost. That had earned him some more punches to the arm. Callie knew better than to believe his bullshit, and knew what game he was trying to set up. "And if you think for one minute that I am going to just waltz into your bedroom with you and have some very angry and very hot sex, you're wrong. I am not falling for it this time." She was nearly breathless from all of the yelling and physical effort into her traveling tantrum. Shane rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his medium length hair before putting a 'friendly' arm around her shoulders and escorting her into his building, all the while Callie ranting about his behavior. 

 

The two had made it to Shane's living room. He lived in a one bedroom apartment, courtesy of his father since it was agreed that as long as Shane picks one major that isn't shameful then all of his schooling and living costs would be paid for. "Callie, I believe it is time for you to just calm down with a beer." His words were filled with humor and forced formality, his Southern accent hardly showing through. When Callie groaned and settled into the sofa, that's when things had turned around. As Shane was returning from his kitchen with two bottles of beer, he could see the soft shaking of Callie's shoulders. He expected this to happen, it was quite common for the poor girl to have sudden mood swings, especially during finals week. And Shane was there for every one of them for the past three years. With one swift movement, he cracked open both beers and set them back on the table and leaned back, putting a now comforting arm around the girl. 

 

"I don't think I'm going to make it, Shane. This is too much. These stupid classes and work and having to attend these stupid events and--" Her sentence couldn't be finished before sobs shook her entire body. "We...  _I_ am so close to graduating. I am so scared, Shane. I don't know what I am going to do when I graduate. I have no plans. No where to go. You know I have no family to help me, Shane. I'm going to have to become a stripper." And thus, more sobs escaped. 

 

Shane chuckled out of pity and genuine amusement. "I was plannin' to have  _you_ move in with  _me_. You see, once this school here is done, I ain' affording this place on my own." He pulled the girl into his lap, her head resting upon his shoulder and her legs stretched out on the couch. "You won' have to be a stripper, not when you're with me." He wrapped his arms around Callie and rested his head upon hers and ever so lightly rocked back and forth. He learned that in a psychology class Callie forced him to take with her last semester; something he'd genuinely been waiting to try out. Nearly an hour passed as they sat in the silence. Shane, having finished both beers, listened as Callie's breathing went from near hyperventilation to a calm and steady pace. The whole time he rocked her and ran his hand through her almost-shoulder-length blonde hair. He couldn't help but smile to himself-- _That damed trick worked_. 

 

Callie crawled from Shane's lap and laid on the couch face first and groaned. "I am so sorry." Her muffled voice barely broke through the cushions. Here came her panicked embarrassment. The fourty-five minutes had gone by quickly as Shane casually walked to his kitchen and whipped up some pancakes, eggs, and potato squares. Callie hadn't even noticed through her panicking rants. "You know-- I really will be fine. I don't need to live with you. I'll figure it out, it'll be fine." Shane knew better than to try to talk her down and let her wear herself out, rolling his eyes and laughing to himself when she stumbled over her words every so often with her repeated "It'll be fine" insists. Somehow during all of this, he had gotten the girl to peel the potatoes for him and wash the dishes he was finished using. "Y'know, I just might go abroad after university. I heard that they'll pardon your debt and give you housing and even pay you if you--" 

 

"Darlin' I hate to interrupt but the food is done." Shane finished serving food onto the plates and set them on the table as he moved to the cupboards to retrieve glasses. Callie turned red as she moved to the fridge and retrieved the milk and mixed-berry juice. She was hungrier than she'd like to admit, but that was the good thing about her and Shane spending so much time together; he knew without her having to say anything. They sat in comfortable silence as she nearly inhaled her food and drank three glasses of milk and two glasses of the berry juice. Shane took his time eating and waited for Callie to move to the couch to fall asleep, which was also a common practice of hers. 

 

The moment she stood and wandered to the couch, Shane had quickly finished his food and put away the drinks into the fridge and the dishes into the sink. By the time he got to the couch, Callie had already fallen asleep. Shane took a moment to kneel next to her and watch her rest after such a huge episode. Her eyes were read and slightly swelling and her cheeks still had tears left behind. He gently wiped away those remaining tears and lifted her. While carrying her to the bedroom he held her head close to his as whispered promises he was too afraid to tell her during waking moments. "You don' have to worry one bit, I'll always be here. We'll take care of each other real well I bet. I won't let some silly school issues make you give up, I know you're strong. You'll make it, baby." As he arrived to the bed, he lay her down and crawled in next to her and covered them with the blanket. "Not even the end of the world could take us apart." He pulled her to him and held her tightly as he drifted to sleep. 


End file.
